I only wish
by RandomnessKitty
Summary: Mac has a crush on Frankie Foster. He doesn't really want her to find out, but he does want her to know...Please review!
1. Chapter 1:

**Whoo! Summer's here which means more time for writing! :D I have decided to rewrite my "I only wish" Fanfic, only because it would be easier than rewriting each chapter again. So I promise this one will be finished at some point. I will also give you longer chapters! So on with the story!**

**P.S- Please review! Each one will give me a better reason to update faster! :D**

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL COPY RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK.

* * *

Chapter 1: I only wish

T'was a regular morning at Foster's. Every Imaginary friend was getting up and ready for breakfast. That is except one.

As usual, Bloo was getting lectured by the big gray rabbit . "Master Blooegard! Do you know what time breakfast is at?"

"8 o clock" Bloo said in a dull tone.

"Exactly! And what time is it?"

Bloo looked at the time, "8:02"

"That means you are two minutes late!Go downstairs immediately!"

Once his lecture was finished, Bloo ran down the stairs to the dining room.

"And if I don't see you seated by the time arrive, there will be consequences!"

Many chairs were taken at the table. Except one at a far end. Bloo kept remembering what Mr. Herriman just said. He didn't want to be in trouble, again. So he ducked under the table and scooted to where the awaiting seat was. "Excuse me, pardon me. Can I get by here? Thanks" Bloo announced as he passed every pair of feet.

Bloo could hear as the big bunny hopped down the stairs. He ran faster to get to his seat, but before he could, he tripped over someones feet. CRASH! Food went flying, dishes were now broken. The next person to say anything was Frankie, who was now covered in everyone else's breakfast.

"BLOO!" she yelled

Mr. Herriman finally arrived to the dining area. "Master Blooegard! I specifically told you there would be consequences for not arriving early!"

Bloo was so close to his seat, "Aw, come on!" he cried.

For the next couple of hours, Bloo was stuck cleaning the mess that he caused.

* * *

As the 3 o clock bell rang, everyone dashed outside and was ready to go home. All except Mac. He wasn't going exactly home.

He ran all the way down the street, past the neighborhood until he finally reached Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He mainly had two reasons for being there. One, so he could hang out with his best friend Bloo. Two, he promised Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Frankie and everyone else that he would visit Bloo everyday, otherwise he could get adopted. Mac didn't want that to happen, again.

He hopped up each porch step and rang the doorbell.

"MAC!" Bloo screamed from inside. Mac just laughed.

"Coming!" Frankie called. Bloo ran right in front of her, luckily she didn't trip again.

"It's Mac, I got it!" Bloo ran towards the door, "Hey buddy!"

"Hey Bloo! Guess what?!"

"You finally got tickets to that new movie!"

"No... I got an A on my math test!" Mac said as he waved the paper in the air.

"Aw, that's not exciting..."

Mac walked inside and then saw Frankie, "Hey Frankie!"

"Hey Mac! I'm glad you're here."

_'She's glad that I'm here...'_ Mac thought. He slightly blushed.

"Umm, check it out! I got an A on my math test!"

"I see. You're a really smart kid Mac. I'm sure you'll be successful in the future, also, girls like smart guys." She smiled at him and walked away.

Mac stayed in the same spot and just blinked. _'Girls like smart guys... did she mean she likes smart guys? And smart guy meaning, me?' _Mac thought harder, and soon he had some dumb facial expression, as if he were in _love_.

"Hello? Earth to Mac!" Bloo waved his hand in front of him.

"Frankie likes smart guys...I'm a smart guy..." He continued to have the same look on his face.

"Wait," Bloo started to laugh, "you think Frankie, likes you? That's hilarious!"

"You never know! It could be possible!" Mac was now frustrated.

"Mac, buddy. You, how do I say this? You are a Kid."

"Yeah, so? What about it?"

"And Frankie, is a woman!"

"I understand that."

Bloo looked at Mac with a blank stare, "It will never happen! You two are completely different!"

"Only in ages!"

"And height, don't forget, you're still a pipsqueak."

"Why did I come here again?"

"To play video games with your bestfriend!"

"Oh right... last one to the game room is a rotten egg!"

"Ok...go!" The two dashed away to the game room.

* * *

**Okay, that was a better version (I guess) of Chapter 1! Please review! And I'll update whenever I can! **

**~CartoonFreak123!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats Love?

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Please read and review, it'll make me update sooner! :)**

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL COPY RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

PEW! PEW! The sounds of the television echoed throughout the entire room. Lights flashing in different directions, snack crumbs all over the floor. Mac and Bloo were having a fun time, until Mr. Herriman walked in.

"Master Bloo!"

Bloo's eyes went wide at the tone the rabbit had used.

"What did you do this time Bloo?" Mac whispered.

"I, um, I... I can't remember!"

Mr. Herriman hopped over to where the two were sitting. He stood directly in front of the t.v, and stared at Bloo.

"H-hey Mr. H... wanna play?"

He said nothing.

"Uh ?" Mac asked quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"Indeed there is something wrong. Perhaps Master Bloo can explain..."

"Um. Hehe, the funny thing is, I can't remember what I did wrong..." Bloo nervously smiled.

Mr. Herriman felt like he wanted to explode, of course, he didn't. "Why don't we take a little trip, to the _dining area_..."

'_Dining area? What does he mean_?' Bloo thought.

The three of them walked over into the dining room. Surely, Bloo should've remembered, too bad he didn't.

The horrifying scene. That disgusting stench. Bloo never finished cleaning, but from what it looked like, it seemed as if he didn't start. Frankie, standing not too far, looked like she wanted to beat the living daylights out of Bloo. She obviously felt it too.

Mac looked a little frightened. Out of all the things Bloo has done wrong, Frankie had never looked as mad as she did then.

Bloo nervously laughed, "Oh, now I get it"

Frankie walked over and handed Bloo a mop, "Now, you will finished the job," She leaned closer, "AND DO IT RIGHT!"

He took the mop and mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" Frankie questioned.

"Nothing!"

She glared at him then went to sit by the stairs. She sighed. Mac noticed how sad Frankie looked, and went to go talk to her.

"Hey Frankie."

She didn't move.

Mac looked back at where Bloo was cleaning._ 'Why can't Bloo ever listen? Frankie has to do everything around here, and he doesn't appreciate a thing.'_ Mac was really disappointed. This was his imaginary friend,_ his_ creation. If only there was a way to make things better.

"I only wish there was a way that I didn't need to be some...some, sitter!"

"But Frankie, you're not a sitter. You're more than that!" He sat beside her.

"How? All I ever do is cook and clean and file papers!"

"Sitters don't file papers."

"That's not the point Mac," She stood up, "I want to do more with my life! You know, like those people who travel everywhere or those people that work for a fancy company!"

Mac was confused, didn't she like working here at Foster's?

"I want to be _those_ people Mac! I don't want to do_ this_ for the rest of my life! Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I-I guess..."

"Its just, that possibly won't ever happen..."

"Why not? Frankie you're great at a lot of things!"

She smiled, "Mac, I know you're still a kid and all but, don't you ever think you want a relationship with someone before you get to do big things?"

Yuck. The thought about having a girlfriend made Mac feel a little...weird. But why didn't he feel that way for Frankie?

"Yeah"

Frankie sat back down and put her hand on his shoulder,"Does any girl have your heart yet?"

Mac's heart started racing. He could feel his face getting red. He was getting tongue tied.

"Uh, um no?"

Frankie giggled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find her soon." She looked at the time, "Well, I have to sort some papers now. It was nice talking to you Mac. Sometimes, I just need someone to get my mind off other things."

Someone. Like a boyfriend? Does Frankie want a boyfriend to make her happy? Mac thought for a while after that.

* * *

It was time for Mac to leave again. He packed up his things and left. "Bye everyone!" he announced

Everyone replied,"Bye Mac!"

So he hopped down the steps of the porch and walk home. The weather was nice that evening. No clouds in the sky. The air was cool. Mac took his time to walk, there was no need to rush. So he started to think. _'Today was pretty, different than others. Especially that conversation Frankie and I had. We rarely talk! But she did seem really upset. So I guess she needed someone to talk to. But why do I always feel that way around her?! She's just a girl! A pretty, funny, awesome, beautiful...wait what am I saying?! It's just Frankie!'_ Mac decided to stop thinking and run the rest of the way home.

* * *

At around 8:00, Mac's mom came home. She was tired, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Mac noticed her, he really wanted to ask her something important. "Uh, Mom?"

She looked to where he was standing. "Yes Mac? What is it? Today we worked more than usual and..."

"I'm sorry, I know you're tired and all but, can I ask something?" his voice sounding so innocent.

She just smiled,"Okay, what is it?"

Mac, seemed a little embarrassed too ask. Maybe he should just leave it. "Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck,"Whats-the-meaning-of-love?"

"What was that, you said it a little fast..."

Mac started turning red, he sighed. "How do you know if..."

"If what? Mac..."

"It's nothing bad Mom! Its, just. How do you know if you're... in love?"

She smiled at him again. She bent down and looked straight at him, "You just know honey" She gave him a kiss on the head and went to her room.

_'You just know...? But how do I know if I know?'_

Mac went to bed too. It was only 8:30, but that didn't matter. He had more time for thinking_. 'I feel really weird around her, but only her. I always feel warmer, and I can't speak. I just "know" when I'm in love? Is this what it feels like? Well, if it is, then I'm in love. I'm in love with that girl. The granddaughter of Madame Foster. I'm in love with Frankie.' _Mac smiled,_ 'That's right. I love you, Frankie Foster.'_

* * *

**OMYGOSH! He loves her! 3**

**Okay, that was Chapter 2. I guess it was good...**

**Please Review! :)**

**~RandomnessKitty (CartoonFreak123)**


End file.
